


Give Me That

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, it's a bit of a disaster really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Cullen kisses the Inquisitor for the first time- but it doesn't really go as planned.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 8





	Give Me That

Grace jerked away on pure reflex, a hand to her mouth.  _ What was that? _ She wondered, staring in horror at the Commander. He blushed, rubbed the back of his neck, and she found her voice. “I…” 

Well, she found a  _ sound _ , anyway. The fact that it sounded like a dying frog didn’t really matter, did it?

“No, please, Inquisitor,” the Commander said hurriedly. “I didn’t mean—”

“To kiss me?” she croaked.

His blush deepened and he looked away guiltily. “I make it a point not to kiss unwilling women.”

“And what about merely unexpecting?”

His head jerked up and he stared at her in surprise. “I beg your pardon?”

Grace smiled, and if it wasn’t full and bright like it had been before Leo’s death, it was at least real. “Unexpected, Commander,” she said. 

If she thought about it, this wasn’t exactly a surprise. She had always felt an attraction to Cullen— he was big, broad, and handsome, who wouldn’t?— but there had always been Leo before. Her heart hadn’t been free to explore anything with anyone else.

And if she were honest, it still wasn’t free. Not yet.

Reaching out to touch the black band on his arm, she met his gaze. “I...I’m not ready,” she told him in a voice that almost didn’t tremble. “Not yet. I need some time to grieve.”

“Inquisitor, I would  _ never _ want to do anything to hurt you,” he murmured, capturing her hand in his. 

  
Tears filled her eyes. She wasn’t worthy of such tenderness. “I believe you,” she said. “But I need time. Give me that, and when I  _ am _ ready… we’ll see.”


End file.
